The Human Games!
by silver567
Summary: Edward and his family are going to VSW. Vampire School of the World. Every vampire is givin a human roomate and told not to kill them. You kill your roomate, you get exspelled. Bella is his new roomate. How will this go? Im sure you know!
1. Chapter 1

AN: had nothing to do with the hunger games! I just liked the title. Oh and I don't own anything. But you already knew that.

Edward pov.

My family and I live in Alaska. We are in VSW otherwise known as Vampire School of the World. It was created by the Volturi to create a challenge for vampires everywhere. How ever you must be under the age of 500. Vampires get bored going to human high school so this school was created. It was also a test of some sorts. If they found your talent useful or if you were unique in any way, you are offered a spot on the guard. I have received many offers but I always decline.

The human games are sort of like an SAT test. One human is brought into each room and if your roommate is killed, the killers will be expelled. No one enjoyed this test and many humans died because of it. This test is only executed once every five years so no one will notice. It was your job to protect that human from you or anyone else.

The human games start tomorrow. I just received my information on my new roommate. Her name was Isabella Swan. Her favorite color was brown. She was from phoenix. A picture was also included. I pulled out the picture. She was beautiful! Suddenly I couldn't weight for the test to begin.

AN: so what do you think of the idea? I cant promise that I will continue this story because "I wont let you!" Is my top priority right now but we will see. Review if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: had nothing to do with the hunger games! I just liked the title. Oh and I don't own anything. But you already knew that.

Bella pov.

In and out, Bella. In and out. I was sitting outside of VSW on my first day. Well today I would meet my roommate and get the room set up but tomorrow is when school actually started. I figured now is better than later and I got out of my red camero. I stopped for a second to admire my car before I went to the trunk. I didn't have many items to bring to this school. I could make it all in one trip thanks to the luggage cart. What kind of boarding school has luggage carts anyway? I loaded my things onto the cart and shut the trunk. I locked the car with my keys, put the keys in my purse, and headed toward the school.

Man! This school was huge! It was three stories and each floor housed about two-hundred rooms. That means 1200 students were here. I hope I didn't make any enemies. Also this house was gorgeous. All white with marble pillars that reached through all the floors. Each floor had a long balcony where I saw some students conversing. I picked up my pace, eager to see the inside of this house.

I entered the house and practically every face in the room turned to stare. I blushed a little but continued my walk. I approached the welcome desk, I swear this was just like a hotel, and gave them my name. I was given an antique key. I marveled at its beauty. I was staying in room 415 on the second floor. I flew to the elevator, happy to escape all the stares, and pressed two. I also saw that there was a rooftop pool. I would check that out later.

I exited the elevator and walked towards my room. Finally after forever I reached 415. I pushed the key in and turned the lock. What I saw in the room was amazing. It was actually like two separate rooms combined with double doors. I quickly walked thought the double doors to my room. Obviously the other side was my roommates because it was covered in music. I wanted to see her taste in music but was scared she would find me snooping.

I unpacked my stuff in my gorgeous room. A flat screen tv decorated one wall while there was one hook above my bed to hang a photo. I picked up the one picture I brought with my. It was of me, my mom, and my dad, before they divorced. We all looked so happy.

As I unpacked the rest of my things I heard the door in the other room open. I was in the middle of unloading my underwear and bras into the draws when I heard," Hello" from the most musical voice.

I spun around and did my best to hide my underwear from the handsome guy."oh, ummm.. hi." I said awkwardly once I was sure that my garments were out of site. The man held out his hand and said." I'm Edward. Your roommate."

AN: I just felt in the writing mood so I leapt to the computer. Review and let me know what you think. And no I wont apologize for hardly ever writing. I don't work for you! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: had nothing to do with the hunger games! I just liked the title. Oh and I don't own anything. But you already knew that.

Edward pov.

I rushed to my room after my last class, hoping to beat Isabella to our room. I couldn't wait to meet her. I wasn't worried about killing her. I had been a vegetarian for so long that I barley noticed humans anymore. I opened our door and took a deep breath.

I stumbled back into the hallway. That was a bad idea. She smelled so good. I became overwhelmed with sadness. How was I to handle living with this girl? I took a breath of air outside in the hallway and walked into the room.

I opened her side of the room and said "hello." I saw her start to scramble around, trying to hide the fact that she was unloading her under garments. This was not an ideal way to start our journey as roommates, and friends.

She finally settled her things and turned around." oh, ummm.. hi." I heard her gorgeous voice say. "Im Edward. Your roommate."

Bella pov.

"You're my roommate?" I said with shock. This guy had to be messing with me. No way was my roommate a guy, let alone a guy as hot as he was. "Yes, I am. Were you hoping for someone different?" I let out a sigh and ushered him back to his side of the room. I followed and shut the door behind me.

"Isn't there a policy about boys and girls in the same room?" I asked, hope evident in my voice. He chuckled and shook his head." No, not at this school."

What the heck! I was not forewarned that my roommate would be a guy! I probably wouldn't have came to this school had I known. I am terribly awkward with guys,…or girls….or people in general.

This was going to be a long year.

AN: so review!


End file.
